Innocence
by DoctorLazarus
Summary: Marsall's not as innocent as he looks. Contains quite a few mature themes. You have been warned.
1. Swearing

Yeah, I know about swearing. It's supposedly the things humans consider taboo so they don't like to mention it. Doesn't mean I understand it, though. Why is pooping on that list? And I'll never know why "bitch" can refer to females like Skye but at the same time be an insult for ladies. What the fuck? See, there's another one. Why do these words seem to have double meanings?

Yup, you just heard me swear. Don't look so surprised. I'm not as innocent as I look. In fact, I'm probably the only one in PAW Patrol, with the exception of Ryder, who knows about these things. It's because I've been with Ryder the longest, and he's a bit of a potty mouth as well. As more pups were recruited Ryder's cut down on the swearing though. Of course, there's also less things that get him annoyed, so he doesn't have to watch his language as much.

I guess it all started back when the lookout was being built. There were metal beams and concrete pillars and wooden planks everywhere, and Ryder was trying to survey the whole situation, making sure the contractors built the tower properly, you know? (By the way, if you ever build a lookout, remember to have a door that doesn't require electricity to open.) So there I was chewing on a bone that one of the contractors gave me, right under Ryder, who was standing a good 5 feet above me on a suspended beam. "Okay, now make sure you leave a space around the tower. I want a spinning platform surrounding it and it's gotta have enough space." So the contractors get to work, the beam Ryder's standing on starts to move, he loses his balance and falls right on top of me.

"Ow…fuck." I heard Ryder whisper under his breath, not knowing he was sitting on me. I decide to give him a hint by giving him a few licks. At first he was confused, thinking he's sitting on a wet patch of grass or something, but he got up and saw me squashed like a pancake. "Oh dear, sorry Marshall. You okay?"

"Fuck." Was my only reply, sweeping off dirt from my other paws.

"Marshall, where did you learn that?"

"You. You just said it."

"Oh…bugger."

"Aren't you going to say 'fuck' again?"

"Uh, look, Marshall, can you not say that word?"

"Why? You did."

"Okay, I'm sorry I said that, alright? Can you please stop using it?"

"Tell me."

"Huh? "

"Tell me what it means, and why I shouldn't say it. Otherwise it's going into my vocabulary. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Jesus, Marshall! Fine, I'll tell you."

So that was how I learned a whole bunch of swears. I try not to swear too much in front of the other pups, but sometimes when I'm along with Ryder, I like to let them fly. Just to piss him off a little.


	2. Alcohol

Don't tell me you think I'm actually that clumsy.

Maybe I should cut down on it a little. But it's rather stressful having to do rescues all day long. I feel a lot better after I've had a good pint. Or two, or eight. Nah, I don't actually drink that much. Just kidding.

Usually it's in the morning when I'm having breakfast, I like a little sip of a good beer going along with it. Oh, stop looking at me like that. It's not like anyone knows, or if they do, they certainly don't say anything about it.

I actually blame this drinking beer thing on Skye. And Chase. I wish Chase would get his head out from the clouds and realize Skye isn't interested. Who is interested, though, is a certain yours truly. Or maybe that's the beer talking. No, wait, I started drinking after Chase got a crush on Skye. Definitely me talking. Me wanting to…um…I'm going to keep this PG, if you don't mind.

Do you know that every once in a while, a shipment of beer comes by and gets delivered to Mr. Porter's grocery store? I've never seen anyone buy it, so I guess Porter himself engulfs it all. Along with me. That's why I help out with Mr. Porter unpacking things so much, when he's not looking I take one of the cans. You're looking at me accusingly again. Stop it. At least it's not cigarettes.

No, I don't smoke. Jesus, I'm not that much of a rebel.


	3. Pranks

You know how Rocky hates the water? That's why at night, when no one is around, I like to dump some mud on his fur. Get it all nice and dirty, so in the mornings he looks like Zuma how brown he is.

"Rocky," Ryder would say, "Have you been rolling around in the mud again?"

"No! I don't know how it happened."

"Well you're going to need a bath. Again. Go find Katie."

"But…"

"No buts. You're getting dirt all over the lookout."

" Aw…" Rocky then walks away all dejected. Oh, Rocky. How pissed would you be if you knew all your baths were from me?


	4. Drug Use

Do you know Chase takes drugs?

 _They're allergy pills, Marshall._

There sure are a lot of pills for one person.

 _That's because I need to take them every night until I'm 4._

They never work. You still sneeze like hell when kittens or feathers are around.

 _That's because they're those lightweight pills that don't give you side effects. Down side is, they take longer to work._

Mm hmm. And sometimes you walk around all high.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

Your eyes are red sometimes.

 _And that – ugh, there are many reasons for that! Mostly because I don't get enough sleep, thank you very much sleepwalker._

Aw, you care about me!

 _Of course I do. I'm your friend, Marshall. Besides, why do you care so much about me taking drugs?_

Because I want a share.

 _Marshall!_

What? A little bit of weed never hurt anyone. It's like, almost legal now.

 _Marshall, are you fucking smoking weed?_

Chase, watch your language!

 _Marshall, answer me!_

No, of course not.

(Satisfied, Chase turns away to join the others for a game of Pup Pup Boogie. Meanwhile, I head back to my pup house to pick up a small leaf of something green.)

I don't smoke weed – yet.


	5. Sex

**Author's Note: Firstly, thank you for the folks that have liked and favourited and reviewed my (rather inappropiate) story! ;) I'm not sure how many chapters I can write because there's only so many adult themes. If people want it, I'll write the really dark themes (you know what I mean), but no promises.**

* * *

Pups get horny, too. So that's why at other times I sneak out to a private place and have a nice little me time. The one good thing about being a dog, we don't wear clothes usually, so I'm not short on material when I want them. Usually it's Chase. I did mention before that I had a thing for him, but it's all one sided and he like Skye and it gets me pissed and so I have a beer – shit, my life sucks sometimes.

I don't know if the other pups do it. Rubble probably doesn't since he's the youngest and he probably doesn't know about any of this yet. Maybe the others do, but I've never seen them or caught them. They must be very discreet. I guess I should go spy on them. And that brings me here, walking around the lookout keeping an eye out for any hints of activity.

Oh, I say. Is that a muffled grunt coming from Chase's pup house? I wish there was a bigger window but that tiny sliver of glass would have to do. Oh yeah, Chase is in there. Oh. Something just fell on top of him. False alarm, nothing to see here guys, unless you want to see a pup tidying.

Ah, now there's something that catches my attention. Seems like someone likes picture books, if you know what I mean. Seems like Chase was getting something but pulled down a whole bunch of other stuff. I did tell him to tidy up his pup house, but he never listens.

So, should I keep this PG or should I describe the lovely sight that Chase is unknowing me giving me? The nicest part of Chase in my opinion is the bit of meat that hangs between his legs. While I would love to get my muzzle on that I don't think Chase is going to let me. Not unless I sneak in at night and try. Hmm.

I should probably jerk off before I go and accidentally mount Chase or something.


	6. Violence or Something

**Author's Note: Again, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that people like this story. This chapter is slightly different in that it doesn't contain a mature theme, but I need it for the next few chapters I'm working on. Development of story or something. (** **Also, some people have been asking what my profile picture is. It's from Japanese anime cartoon "Doraemon: Nobita and the New Great Haunts of Evil". I don't think there's an English version, but it's on Youtube.)**

* * *

I don't believe it, but Chase has finally managed to ask Skye out for a romantic dinner. Chase calls it a "discussion on recent events" but it is _soooo_ a date. I'm in the lookout staring at them where they've set up a table, wondering whether I should use my water cannon on them, or just jump off the balcony. No, that latter option isn't possible. I'm too short. Curse Ryder and his overly tall guard rail.

Ryder's lying down where he usually is with no mission, those weirdo beanbag chairs that feel like you're in a tsunami when you're on them. "Hey Ryder," I walk over to him, "Can't you fucking stop Skye and Chase from fucking?"

Ryder scowls a bit. "I told you not to use those words, Marshall. Besides, they're not doing anything."

"Right, because a romantic dinner totally does not lead to them having rough sex in the middle of the night." Ryder gets out his binoculars and looks down at Skye and Chase. "They're just having a discussion over dinner, Marshall. I mean, you can even hear them. Chase is asking Skye on how he can improve his honing skills; I mean, Skye is the aerial lookout, after all." I decide to take a deep breath and resist pushing Ryder off the balcony.

"Ryder, you're a fucking idiot sometimes. I know you've never felt the comfort of another woman but that doesn't mean it's not happening with those two right now. They love each other, I'm the third wheel, I'm bloody pissed right now and you're standing here with that goofy smile plastered on your face." Ryder opens his mouth as if to say something but just walks back into the lookout, face blank. Maybe I came off a bit too strong; I could tell I struck a nerve with Ryder.

"Wow. I never knew how much of an ass you can be, Marshall." I turn around and wouldn't you know it, Rocky is standing there. Great. Sure, let's all just come and make fun of the Dalmatian.

"What on earth are you doing here, Rocky?"

"I came up to ask if you wanted to go for a swim with Zuma. He wants to play water polo and – just – ew, water. But then I hear you insulting Ryder. You're mean, you know that?"

"I'm not mean! Ryder and I, we just have a few issues to sort out, that's all."

"You know the PAW Patrol can't function if its members are disagreeing over themselves, right? You like Chase, but you never pursue it and now you're taking it out on Ryder. Douche." Something just snapped inside of me then, and – I'm not proud of myself for what I did – but I punched Rocky in the face. It's never healed; you can still see the bruise on his eye. Yeah, that's not his fur.

Rocky backs away, his paw over his eye. "Ow…fuck! What the hell, Marshall?" At the same time, Ryder comes out of his room. "What's all the commotion?"

"Marshall punched me!"

"He started it!"

Ryder points to the elevator. "Marshall, I've had enough. First you insult me, then you punch Rocky. I'm relieving you of your duty until you calm down."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Get the FUCK out of here and don't come back until you've got that temper of yours sorted!" Rocky looks over at Ryder since it's the first time he heard him swear. "Here, Rocky, let me take a look at that eye." I storm off to the elevator and try to give them the finger, but it's not possible with paws. Exasperated, I stick out my tongue instead.

I really hate my life sometimes.


	7. Theft

I try not to steal, at least not from people I know. But after that episode with Ryder and the crew, I'm not really respecting that self-designated limit. So I've snuck into Ryder's bedroom and took all his cash that he was saving for - I don't know, to buy a present for Katie or something. Why should I know. I've also snuck a laxative in his drink. Do you think that's too much?

Nah.

So here I am, packing up my things in the fire truck getting ready to go since Ryder's generosity has expired. I don't know where I'm going, but I do know I'm taking some other souveniers. Ryder's money? Check. Chase's blanket? Check. That's for me to feel close to him. Skye's pup pack - always useful if I need to fly. Not a very ideal situation for I'm a bit acrophobic, but desperate times would call for desperate measures. My pup tag - eh, that can stay in the lookout. I'm going off the grid. I'm also planning on going over to Mr. Porter's store and stealing - I mean, permanently borrowing, a few more beers first.

"Hey Marshall, what are you doing?" Shit. Rubble's here. I use my hind paw to kick Chase's blanket into my truck so he doesn't see it.

"Nothing, Rubble. Just planning on a little trip, that's all."

"A trip? To where? Does Ryder know? Can I come?" Oh, Rubble, you are always full of questions. He's very inquisitive, since he's young he still has that curiosity that many pups have. Right now though, it's just buggering me.

"Don't worry Rubble, I'll be back soon. Take care, huh?" With that, I hop in my truck and speed off, leaving Rubble in the dust. I hope he doesn't mind. Or get too inquisitive.

Maybe I should have bonked him on the head.


	8. Leaving Town

**Fro author: Apologies for no story these past few days - I was on vacation. To make it up, 3 chapters with a happy ending! Kind of...**

* * *

I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to reflect on my past self, "When did I go wrong," that sort of bullcrap. Well I'm still bitter about Skye and Chase and Ryder and his not doing anything. Blah bleh blegh, fuck I'm pissed. I need to relax or something, so that's why I've decided to head over to the outskirts of the city to give myself some quiet time.

Ugh, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Ryder's annoyed at me, Chase doesn't love me – not in that sort of way, Rocky might also be angry at me for punching his eye – everything is just so exasperating.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" I look behind me and I see a malamute behind me. Just great. One thing after the other, the world just laughs at me.

"Marshall, member of the PAW Patrol?" The malamute narrows his eyes. "Then what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I've kind of been kicked out, so I'm here to take a break from it all or something." The malamute narrows his eyes. "Well you're in my territory buster, and I don't like no folks being in my territory. Even if you are a member of the PAW Patrol. Where's your badge, anyway?"

"I'm off the radar. Got kicked out, remember?"

"Oh good. Then that Ryder kid shouldn't come running if I do this." With that, he punched me in the face. Ouch.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask reeling, but then he punched me again. A few more times, and I was much too bewildered to really put up much resistance. He also kicked me in the groin a bit, too.

By the time the dog was finished I was in pretty bad shape, with cuts, bruises, scratches and a black eye. Even now I'd like not to talk about what happened next but he peed on me to mark his territory.

"Ew, gross – do you have to do to that?" I ask, sputtering a bit. "Gargle gargle…"

"Hey, don't take it too personally. Just let that be a warning to stay out of my domain. Nice tail, by the way." With that, the brute walks away. I look down at my tail and saw that it had been tied into a knot around a pole.

"Great. How lovely."


	9. Guns

It took me a good hour trying to untie me tail before I gave up and just tried to pull the pole up. Surprisingly, it didn't give too much resistance and I was able to move around again, albeit with a pole around my tail. No worries Marshall, just pretend it's a fashion statement.

As I've said, the recent events these past few hours have been really screwing with me, and something inside of me just snapped. It's a horrible feeling to be heartbroken and then no one to support you, and it was around this time where I noticed that I was actually quite close to Foggybottom. The thing about Foggybottom is that Mayor Humdinger likes to go hunting, so I thought it would be a good idea to go take one of those rifles. I take a few steps but then a stinging pain shoots up my leg.

"Ow, fuck! Fuckity fuckity fuck fuck fuck…" There was a damned splinter in my paw and it hurts like hell! With difficulty I managed to use my other three paws to get myself up to my firetruck and drive off towards Foggybottom.

They weren't joking when they named it Foggybottom, by the way. I could barely see my paws in front of my eyes. I almost drove into Humdinger's house, but thankfully I had run over his mailbox first so I didn't actually hit the building.

I try the lock on the door, and to my surprise I found it was unlocked. Rather bizarre, but I decide not to question it and just run upstairs to where Humdinger keeps his hunting trophies, along with the rifle.

Ah, perfect. Rifle on the table. Yoink.

Of course I'd prefer if I went out in a nicer place, so I just headed back to the cliff where that malamute's stupid territory was. In fact I bumped into him again. "Hey, what are you – " Was all he managed to say before I shot him in the leg. It wasn't fatal, calm down.

So there I am, looking out towards Adventure Bay with a rifle in my paws. Well, you always were one to go out with a bang, Marshall. No use delaying. I wonder if it hurts less aimed at the brain or the heart? Ah, who cares.

5…4…3…2…1…

"MARSHALL!" What the - ? I thought I heard Chase, but I must be hallucinating. It's not like he knows where I am. Probably happens to people who die all the time, they see their loved ones with them.

I pull the trigger.


	10. Epilogue

The bullet fires out of the gun and – completely misses me, because 80 pounds of dog just slammed into me. I think it shot a bird's nest, but right now there were other things I had to care about.

Chase – Chase, not a ghost but here in the flesh and bone – was panting, having just stopped me from taking my own life. "Have you come to rub it in my face, Chase? You got your girl. I've got nothing." I say bitterly. "Just leave me, would you?"

"Marshall…" Chase is panting, after having run for at least a mile. "Marshall…don't you ever…think that I don't love you. I told you…Skye I don't care about…she's pretty…pretty annoying. I like you."

"You do?" First I'm confused, then I'm angry. "You did, and you did nothing?! I was trying to make a move for months, and you always act so disinterested, and…and…shit, Chase, what the hell? This is so ridiculously sudden, and you…Ryder…Skye…what the fuck?!"

Chase just sat quietly throughout my rant, flinching a little at me swearing at him. "Look, Marshall, I'm sorry. Truth is, I did love you, but I thought I had a thing with Skye. Now that it didn't work out, I'm with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm like litter, aren't I? Skye didn't work out, backup plan Marshall. That's all I am to you? Someone to come running to when your love doesn't work out? Well, fuck you, Chase. F-U-C-K you! I might as well just kill myself in front of you." I pick up the gun and try to shoot myself again, but Chase wrestles it away from me and breaks it in half. Woah.

"Dammit, Marshall! You never listen!" Now Chase is angry. "I'm sorry that I ignored you for so long. I'm sorry that I didn't realize Skye wasn't the person for me. But I never neglected you. You were always in the corner of my eye, and I thought that you, as my best friend, would know that. I'm always there for you – we've been through so much, and I'd never throw it all away for Skye. You're mine – wait, why do you smell?"

"Because another dog peed on me to mark his territory, Genghis Khan. No – you're worse than Genghis Khan. At least Genghis didn't break the hearts of his women."

"You just called yourself a woman. My woman, specifically."

"Oh, go jump off a cliff or something."

"Look, what would it do to convince you that I do love you?"

"At least six months of dating. And a romantic dinner."

"You want to start now?" I roll my eyes.

"Better late than never, I guess."

Then Chase kissed me, long and hard. I wasn't into it at first but his passion caused me to forget everything that happened and I kissed him right back. I hope he's not lying and he really does care for me, but it's going to take a long time before I can trust him again. We break away the kiss, gasping.

"I should have done that a long time ago. You're beautiful."

"And you're hard, Chase." Chase blushes and tries to cover his erection.

* * *

 **From the author: Well, that's the ending, folks. The whole thing's kind of skidded off from my original plan of a series of chapters focusing on a different naughty activity, but I'm still happy with the result. I hope the whole love scene doesn't seem too tacky.**


End file.
